


Twisting Darkness Chapter 4 Rewrite

by Veresiine



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veresiine/pseuds/Veresiine
Summary: This is not the plan I had for my story, but I made my buddy Grimbeard so mad with chapter 4 of Twisting Darkness that he insisted on rewriting some things. Since he refuses to make his own AO3 account, I'm posting this on his behalf with his permission.Enjoy actual romance, because there's precious little of it in the main story.





	Twisting Darkness Chapter 4 Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twisting Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671097) by [Veresiine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veresiine/pseuds/Veresiine). 



> Okay, just to clarify some things, this is *not* a 'canon' part of Twisting Darkness.  
> Just that some of y'all are hungry for more romance, and since I don't deliver enough, Grimbeard had to.  
> Love ya, buddy.

"I'm glad you're here, Luminous.” she paused for a moment “I love you” she whispered. She wondered if he had heard her. Important, precious, dear to one another... they'd told each other how important they were to each other, but they've always danced around the subject of love.  
  
 He said nothing, but she felt his hand caress the underside of her chin. He gently lifted lifted her head until their eyes met, she closed her eyes, waiting.  
  
Mercedes’s heart beat faster and faster as Luminous’s face came down to her own, his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent blood to her cheeks blushing them a deep red. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. When she said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple. "Or now." He traced the line of her cheekbone. "Or now." His lips were against hers.  
"Or—"  
But she had reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she knotted her fists in his ruined shirt, pulling him harder against her. His arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they rolled over on the stones, tangled together, still kissing.  
  
After what seemed like moments a hard throbbing made Mercedes pull away and wince, a hand moving to her head. She was wasting too much energy, she looked down into his tired eyes, holding his gaze.  
  
"I'm grateful for your presence, as well." He smiled up at her, the bags under his eyes faded for a moment. He reached up and held the hand she was holding against her head. “I’ll try harder.”  
  
“Well, there was no sense in rushing things.” She rolled back over to where she was laying before and pulled her blanked back over herself. "You can rest if you'd like. I can keep watch again." She was tired and foggy, but he was doing so much for her. The least she could do was to return this favor.  
   
"I appreciate your concern, but you need rest more than I do." He said taking her hand.  
   
"But won't you get your mana back faster if you sleep? We need your magic, you know." Mercedes knew that, since he'd had his rest, he'd made some wards around the campsite again in addition to healing her, but to the best of her knowledge, he hadn't done anything to heal himself.  
   
"While that is true, the difference in the rate of mana regeneration isn't large enough to justify forcing you to keep watch."  
   
"It wouldn't be forcing me. I offered. And still, just for a little while."  
   
"... I suppose you're right," Luminous admitted.  
Mercedes squeezed his hand a little, so he knew she was here.


End file.
